Lemonade: Both The Sweet And Sour
by Fiction of fan
Summary: Grown up fanfiction where they are all 26. Scott and Olivia are twins. Wenlivia, Scohini, Starlie, Ray/ OC. Fluff, drama, family, and of course tons of music and songs. My favorite songs will be featured. Reveiws and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Setting and characters

 **Oliva-Married to Wen- A veterinarian**

 **Wen-Married to Olivia- Music producer**

 **Scott- Married to Mo- City cop**

 **Mo- married to Scott- Infant doctor in hospital**

 **Stella-Married to Charlie- principal**

 **Chalie- Married to Stella- music teacher**

 **They all still make and reherse music at a weekly event called MusicShare which is just for the six of them. They take turns hosting it at houses and each person prepares, and writes a different song.**

 **In this story, Scott and Olivia are twin brother and sister. After the dad killed the mom and he was jailed, Scott and Olivia were adopted by friends of gram's, the Picket's. Olivia took her mother's last name and Scott wanted his new parents last name. They go back and forth in between the Picket's and Gram's as teens. But now they are adults and Gram has passed away when they were 18. Wen and Olivia live in a house next door to Scott and Mo. Stella and Charlie live in a house behind the two houses since, Stella's parents bought her house for her. They have gates so the can go in between.**

 **Olivia and Scott have one half-sister Liss (Alyssa), who has a two year old son Jake and a three month old daughter Pheobe. Her boyfriend Hal left her stranded with two kids and no job or house. In enters Ray Beech who is recently divorced and has a two year old son Paddy. Ray has sole custody over Paddy. She meets him, inquiring about a roommate and they move in together. Yes, there is a romantic spark but, their each so focused on there kids that its gonna take a michevious pair of twins to push them together.**

 **Lissa is 25**

 **Everyone else is 26**

 **Lemme know what ya think. I know this fandom dosent have to many veiwers lately but frankly, Id write it even if noone veiwed**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee and Phone Calls

I apologize for spelling it is what it is. Enjoy and please reveiw!

Olivia's Pov)

I wake up and stretch my fingers out grazing the beige sheets. I hear the gentle, rthymic breathing of the sleeping red blob next to me. Wen. I practically giggle thinking his name even though we are married. I still can't get used to the privilege of saying, "Hi nice to meet you, Im Mrs. Wen Gifford. Olivia Gifford pleased to meet you." He must have rolled over in the middle of the night because he is now facing away from me. His dark green t-shirt he sleeps in runs against my skin. I gently kiss the top of his carrot-headed hair and, watch a smile spread across his face even in sleep. The amount of love I have for him is unreal.

Hearing the meow of our cat Abby, I groggily roll out of bed.

"Alright Im comin Abbs." I scold her. Abby is a pretty ancient cat. My old lady, Wen gave her to me after Nancy died. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Scott had just gone upstairs as soon as my friends came. He played hookey from school with me and we both cried our eyes out in unison. We buried Nancy in a box we decorated kindegarten style underneath and oak tree in my backyard. We visited my Mommy's grave stone at the cemetery than came back here. At my request, no one knew we were twins yet. Somedays I wish my nuisance of a neighbor didn't live nextdoor to me though. Even though he married my bestfriend Mo Banjeree. Who is now Mo Banjeree-White-Picket. The last name thing is a little wierd I must admit but Mo wanted all three and thats her choice.

I slip into my light blue slippers and pad down the stairs trying not to wake up my other baby. Our one year old mini-golden retreiver Goldie. Yes its a cliché name but I loved it anyway. She came with that name when Wen and I rescued her from the pound.

After feeding Abby, I put two cups of coffee on the pot. I start humming a tune to sing at MusicShare, a new one I thought of. Then I switch to my new favorite, Katy Perry's Chained To The Rythym.

I feel a tickling in my ear as someone whispers, "Boo"

"Aghhh." I scream spilling the coffee pit. Scott steps away and throws his hands up in the air.

"Jeeesuus Livy Wivy. Did ya have to go and spill the coffee." He smirks with his dark black tshirts and jeans on. Go figures hes got nothing better to do than annoy me after 26 damm years.

"Dont make me regret giving you the keys to this house Scott James Pickett." I threaten while reaching for paper towels.

"Hey Olivia dont be so Olivia-like. I was just teasin ya sis. You know I looooovvveee yewwwww." He sings planting a drooly kiss on my cheek. I wipe it and hand him the paper towel roll.

"Gross Scott now clean up the coffee you made me spill." I say sticking my tounge out at him. He rolls his eyes and drops to his knees wiping the floor. It's Saturday so noone has work today.

I sit down on the couch without my coffee, thanks to Scott and woth my daily newspaper. The house is quiet for all of thirty more seconds. Then income Stella and Charlie Delgato.

"ELLLOOO GIFFORD RESIDENCE." Stella bellows using her hands as a megaphone, as if she wasnt loud enough already. The dog starts barking like crazy.

"Oh now look what youve done." I complain with a scowl.

"It was all her." Charlie says pointing at his wife, instantly theowing her under the bus. Scott appears at the kitchen entryway.

"Noone can please our all mighty empress Olivia today." Scott mocks with a mocking bow. I roll my eyes as Wen punds down the steps in his green bathrobe, smile as boyish as ever.

"Wha whad I miss?" He asks through a crooked grin.

"Scott spilled coffee, Stella woke up the dog, Charlie blamed Stella imedietly and, Mo is still sleeping the usual." I say with a casual shrug.

"Well Im glad I didn't miss much Livia." Wen says walking over to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning gorgeous." He whispers still as in love with me as ever. I giggle and kiss him back on the lips. He's about to kiss me back when Scott groans.

"Ughh would you keep the PDA to a minimum Gifford. Thats my sister who you married without my consent." Scott moans.

"Still goin on about that Scott?" Wen teases, "Yes I proposed to her without asking but, you were my bestman, so I guess my irresistible charm and style eventually won you over. It sure won her over." He says kissing me again.

"Dont you have a house for that?" Scott demands.

"Yeah your in it Pickett." I fire back. The house phone rings.

"Well go on White youre the homeowner now go." Scott says giving me a playfull shive forwards toward the house phone. I flip him off, "That just sounds racist bro." I say with a smile.

As soon as I pick up the reciever my blood goes ice. Cold chill pulsates though my veins and I know the voice automatically with one word, Hello.

I drop the housephone to the floor and let it clatter. "SCOTT." I shriek, trying not to loose my grip on reality. I choke back sobs as Scott dashes over and picks up the phone looking at the caller id. I watch the same fear flicker through his eyes. The gang rushed over to us, as I cover my ears with my hands. Please dont let this be real, I plead with the ceiling…

TBC- lemme know what yall think its not going to be this dark always I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long but life gets so busy! Who chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite so deeply sorry that it sucks. Im exhausted so please excuse any and all grammar/ spelling errors. So here goes;

Mo's point of veiw

I roll over in bed, and feel the other sides cold again. The sun peeks through the creme white blinds, illuminating my bedroom. Out of habit I check for Scott. Usually Saturday mornings, and lets be honest most mornings, hes at his sisters. If hes not that means hes sick or in a fight with olivia. Its nice that theyre so close, and everyone meets there in the morning. I don't know why but we all wind up there. Scott likes to go, eat their food, drink their drinks, hang out on their couch, and then come home and do the same at our house. Scott, teasing ididot who stole my heart. Poor Olivia, she's so quiet, and soft-spoken and she's had to deal with Scott her whole life. The picture at my bedside of us is priceless. Of course we have our wedding "picture perfect pictures" of us both smiling and me sitting on his lap. But I prefer the one of him holding me up, while Im dying laughing at some joke I made. Stella took it, and Scotts face is priceless too. His hair looks like its been through a slide from all the static, and his tounge is blue from a ring pop he had gotten from 7/11. I think it was fourth of July, but it was night and you couldnt see anything but us. We looked so in love.

I practically float on the mahogany floors to the kitchen. Scott says id make a good robber because im so silent. That goofball, I miss him already, and its only been since we fell asleep last night. I decide to head over to Liv and Wen's because its always a good time there. After making myself a cup of coffee, I put on jeans, a cold-shoulder black and white floral top, black gladiator sandals, and clip my hair up in a ponytail. Tonight we're going to Scott's favorite restaurant on a date, and I have an announcement for him. I want to tell him I want to try to have a baby. He'll be thrilled, he's always wanted a huge family…

The reason Scott always wanted a huge family, is to make up for his own messed up one. When Olivia, and him were five, Michael White a drunk and abusive drug dealer, got in a fight with Ingrid White, his wife. She got upset at the fact that he slapped baby 4 year old Scott across the face, and they got into a huge fight. Scott was hiding under the covers, holding his sisters hand. They heard a large bang, and their mom came in and locked the door. Michael had shot Ingrid, and she didn't call the cops, or an ambulance. She knew she was dying, and she wanted to spend every last minute with her kids, not die in an ambulance. Little did she know she'd leave them in an abusive, sleepless, starved, and malnourished situation for the next two years.

I walk into Olivia, and Wen's door without even thinking. Yeah I have a key, but we live in such a safe neighborhood, that they don't even lock the front door anymore. Only to find mu husband on the kitchen floor sobbing, with his sister breaking down as well in his arms.


End file.
